I do
by IberisGalloway
Summary: Tony misses his cue to say "I do" because Tony is too busy ogling Loki


A glorious day in New York, the sun was shining, only a few fluffy puffs of white in the sky, birds chirping and all that merry crap.

Tony had no mind any of that, not when he was standing at the altar, Loki by his side.

It was everything he ever wanted without even realizing he ever wanted it. But now that he had Loki by his side, not just today but after today for every other day to come, he knew nothing could ever compete with the feeling of love and serenity he felt.

The minister was talking but he couldn't hear a word, not when Tony only had eyes for his soon-to-be-husband. Everything else was on mute, dull. Loki was the brightest and distinguished, a beacon. Tony wasn't even being subtle about it either. He wasn't peering from the corner of his eyes. No, Tony had fully turned his head in Loki's direction, a huge smile on his face, the corner of his eyes crinkling.

Loki looked incredible. But when didn't Loki look incredible to Tony. Loki looked in the morning, with his mussed up hair and lidded eyes, he looked good draped in an apron, cooking breakfast, he looked good coming undone in his arms in throes of passion. And now, in a black perfectly tailored suit, Loki looked ravishing. Tony could only stare.

Tony saw those glorious lips of his lover move and he imagined the times, it was over his own, dancing in slow, synchronized motion or just heady, lustful need. Those lips that gave him so much pleasure and lips that were just the perfect shape, colour, and on the most perfect face. He could talk all day about each of Loki's features. All of them and he would never tire of speaking of them either. He could talk about it now, talk about Loki's luscious locks and how he loved to run his fingers through them or Loki's eyes that held the universe within them but Loki had turned to face him abruptly and he was taken aback once again by the sheer perfection that was the man.

Loki raised a neat eyebrow inquisitively, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Suddenly, the world was not mute anymore, everything around him was buzzing and he saw the minister peer questioningly at him. He turned back at the rest of the room who were watching him, whispering and no longer watching the proceeding silently.

He shook his head and back at Loki, star struck once again.

"Uhh. What did I miss?" Tony asked out loud and few people snorted and some outright laughed

Loki gave him a look of amusement before shaking his head and turning to face the minister, a smile palying on his lips.

"Uh, Minister. What were you saying?" Tony asked embarrassed, ruffling his hair with his hand.

The minister raised an eyebrow but shook his head and asked, "Do you?"

"What?" Tony stupidly asked, blinking owlishly. Why was his mind not processing anything today?

Loki beside him snorted softly, full of amusement.

The minister stared stone faced at Tony to show he wasn't amused and resisting a sigh, he addressed Tony in a formal manner.

"Do you Anthony Edward Stark, take Loki Laufeyson to be lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in health and in sickness to love and to cherish?"

Before Tony could say anything Loki interrupted him.

"Do you, stark?" Loki asked amusement heavy in his voice but also a slight nervousness. And Tony heard the nervousness. Tony turned away from the minister and completely faced Loki, grabbing the other's hand and spinning him to face each other. And then, without warning, Tony leaned forward and kissed Loki on the lips. Tony used his free hand to cup Loki's face and Loki pressed his on Tony's chest.

Loud cheers and wolf whistles filled the room but the two were two engrossed in each other to care.

Slowly they pulled apart and Tony's mouth split into the biggest grin seen to mankind.

"I do."

Notes: This was based on a prompt I received on tumblr. My tumblr is helpforwillgraham . tumblr . com if you would like to leave any prompts. I cannot promise I WILL but I will TRY! :)


End file.
